The Forgotten Princess
by SkyeZ
Summary: Tuxedo Mask, long ago when he was Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom of Earth, had a little sister. Sadly, their time together was cut short. Why can't anyone remember the little princess, the girl who would have been Sailor Earth? Is there a reason? And what role does she play in their world now?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my shot at a Sailor Moon fic that I promised my friend. Although after three chapters I'm putting on the breaks and moving to the next fan fic just like usual. This new story in no exception to my new rule.**

**MY RULE TO KNOW:  
**

**All fan fics will get a 2-3 chapter update and then I got to the next fic. The process will repeat until all stories receive their update and I start over in any order I deem fit.  
**

**OC: Alcina - a Greek name that means "strong minded"  
**

**and Endymion is a greek name to :) so, i stuck to the trend.**

**Her reborn name is Riku (land) or Chi (earth) and if you comment in time, help me choose one, or I'm just going with Riku.  
**

**her last name Hisakawa ("market place by the river")**

**I will also be using the original names given from the manga (or as close to possible as I can get)  
**

**Ami Mizuno- Sailor Mercury**

******Minako Aino- Sailor Venus **

**********Mamoru Chiba- Tuxedo Mask**

**************Usagi Tsukino- Sailor Moon**

**************Rei Hino- Sailor Mars**

**Makoto Kino- Sailor Jupiter**

**********Hotaru Tomoe**- Sailor Saturn  


**********Haruka Tenoh**- Sailor Uranus  


**********Michiru Kaioh**- Sailor Neptune  


**********Setsuna Meioh**- Sailor Pluto  


**********Chibiusa (Usagi)** **Tsukino - Sailor Mini Moon**  


**Thanks for reading :)  
**

**Please review.  
**

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON  
**

**#####  
**Prologue

End of the World

Outside the marble white palace was a strained sort of peace. The kind that made all the adults weary of the slightest drop of a flower, the smallest shuffle of feet. Parents hid their kids inside the shining town, doors closed shut and locked, windows covered in drapes. A once beautiful and vibrant city was made dim and dark by the worry and gloom hanging over it like heavy rain clouds. Once busy shuffling streets were quiet, the over bearing silence broken by the occasional person who had places to go during this time of uncertainty.

Heavy rumors of war and rebellion had swarmed it's way through the kingdom and all felt it's mighty hand ready to drop. All but those who could afford the time to be oblivious. Such as a young little girl who had just turned eight, the young princess of Earth. She had her own priorities to take care of.

"Wait!" A little girl with coal black hair and caramel sun kissed skin ran down the open hall ways desperate to catch her older brother.

Her long black hair had fallen out of it's beautiful bun that the maids had put it in that morning and instead flew behind her. A simple but elegant white dress swirled around her legs, stained at the knees with grass from the garden and her bare feet slapped into the ground. Around her waist was a sword belt that belonged to her older brother, it was tied down tight and a large heavy sword clucked against her side. Running as fast as she could she kept her chocolate brown eyes open wide for the sight of her brother and his guards.

"Wait Endymion!" She waved her hands running out from the halls and down the stairs to a wide open garden and pond.

On the other side of the large pond which stretched through out the garden a few yards long was Prince Endymion and his royal guards waiting near the base of a tall spire that pointed up towards the full moon. They were waiting for the clearance to go to the Moon Kingdom. She ran faster, her young face filled with determination.

"Endymion!" She huffed up to them and stopped before them bent over with her hands on her knees to catch her breath. She managed to keep her eyes on her older brother.

He was dressed in his royal blue cloths, dark black cape flying down his back, the red peaking out as the winds lifted it up, attached to his cloths with silver shoulder protectors. A metal waist guard and black belt around that to hold his own sword. Not one like she had, hers was meant for training, but Endymion's sword was crafted just for him.

The prince scratched his black hair in confusion before chuckling. "Alcina," He said kindly, bending down to her level as she straightened out and placed a warm brotherly hand on her shoulder. "You know you can't come with me. Times are hard right now, everyone is weary, we can't afford a pleasure trip. This may seem like one but it is a political revenue."

"But I have to!" She declared, crossing her arms over her chest. Her lips pouted out and trembled.

Endymion sighed and turned to his royal guards. "Will you give us a few seconds please?"

The bowed respectfully to their prince and princess. "Sir, not to long, the moon will be high soon and that is the best time to go." Jadeite, a blond, blue eyed officer said politely before walking off to the side to join this men.

"You can't go!" Alcina huffed again. "If you do, you must take me with you!"

Endymion bent down so he could be level with his sister. He knew how stubborn she could be. "You must stay here, I will be fine."

"You just don't want me messing up a dance with the Moon Princess Serenity." She glared at his shoes, unable to keep the unhidden jealousy from her voice.

The statement caught him by surprise for a second before her laughed a little. "Alcina!" He scolded her playful a kind twinkle in his dark brown eyes. "No one will take my little sisters place, that is for you alone."

Suddenly he seemed distraught and the panic in his voice made Alcina look up. "You won't tell anyone will you!"

"No!" She yelled out waving her hands to ease his worries. He grinned satisfied.

"Thank you, it's a big secret to keep. I hope I can trust you."

"You can." She started to cry a little and a stray hand reached down to grab the sword clutching the hilt tightly. "But you still can't go! They can't protect you."

The prince let out a sigh and looked to the sky, the moon would soon be at high point. He had hoped to fend off her worries and need to go so that she may stay home.

"Alcina, did you have those nightmares again?"

Lately the young girl had been having horrible nightmares that woke her in the night screaming and crying and clinging to her brother. He knew that in each nightmare she saw his death.

"Yes." She whispered quietly. "Please, Endymion, don't go. I can protect you better down here." Alcina knew she wasn't all that strong yet and it be her brother protecting her more than she him, but she was desperate for him to stay or for her to go with him.

"I know, but I must. And they are only nightmares sent by demons to scare you. Take no heed in them."

"P-please!" She sobbed.

"I promise I'll come back." He tilted her head up and wiped away the tears with his thumb. "There's no way I could ever leave you forever."

That simple promised eased her fears and she embraced him into a big hug. "You swear you'll come back? You'll come back to me?"

"Always." He whispered and kissed her forehead gently. "Now, little lady, for you." He reached behind him and like a magic trick that she could never tire of he pulled out a lovely red rose and handed to her.

Alcina blushed happily and accepted the flower. "I believe you'll come back."

"Sir, it's time." Nephrite called to him.

"Bye Chi!"

"Bye Endymion! Don't forget your promise!"

He stood back with his guards and in a bright white flash the men had disappeared. She held the rose to her chest as if she were holding his promise. Alcina had forgotten one of the rules their father had told them, always trust your gut. Her's said something bad was going to happen, her dreams screamed a painful death for her strong brother. But when he made a promise to her, he rarely didn't follow through with it. She would trust his word.

Sometimes though, fate has a way of breaking even the strongest of promises.

**####**

**More NEED TO KNOW: IMPORTANT READ:  
**

******To give you guys an age grasp...  
**

******Before end of world:  
**

******Alcina: 8 Usagi: 14 ************Mamoru**: 16  


******Present history time they will have already gone though what the manga (or anime if you haven't read) have gone through, so about a year after that.  
**

******Alcina: 12 Usagi: 18 Mamoru: 20  
**

******Chibimoon: 13  
**

******Outer scouts: Saturn: 13 Neptune: 21 Uranus: 21 Pluto: 23  
**

******Okay, those ages are harder than you think to come up with, Sailor Moon is one of the most confusing time periods I've ever seen, especial considers translation, where you're from, anime or manga, basic transition of time and jumping back and forth, the reincarnation, a girl from the future... most all of this is guess work. lol. But pretty close, so... XD  
**

**The rest is history, as they say. lol.  
**

**Do you like the princess? :)  
**

**Please read and review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, second chapter, or first...lol. is up!  
**

**So far I like the turn out. Thank you. :)  
**

**Thanks LoveInThe BattleField and MarsCrystal42 for being my first two commentsXD  
**

**I got a question at how old the other Inner Sailor Senshi/ Inner Sailor Scouts, they are the same as Usagi.  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review  
**

**Give a thanks to my friend Jessica who encouraged this story! XD  
**

**She was very happy with my character and that makes me very happy to. lol  
**

**DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON  
**

**####  
**Ch.1

Deja Vu

"Hey! You brats, get back here!" A rather angry old man was seen running through the park after a small group of young kids. He wore an old orange Hawaiian shirt, khakis stained with mud and gardening gloves.

The kids running ahead of him laughing like a heard of hyenas ranged from the ages of ten to fifteen. Obviously to the bystanders of the spectacle, those out for evening walks or taking their dates or kids to the park, these group of kids had just played a prank on the poor old man. One of the kids who looked like a boy had a black cap on his head, the top of the hat showed a neon green monster over the visor and top with a wide open mouth and over his this shoulder was a baseball bat. Most of the other kids carried baseball gloves. It wasn't to hard from there to guess what might have happened.

"Get back here and clean up the mess you made of my window!" The poor man's face was a deep high blood pressure red.

"Split up!" The boy with the hat called and instantly the kids sprinted off in different directions in blurs of colors and laughter.

"Damn kids!"

"Come and get me old man!" The boys voice was high pitched, normal for boys around that age who hadn't hit puberty yet.

His skin had a caramel color hue to it from the sun and what could be seen of his hair was black. A black button up shirt with a red dragon on the back hug off him a little and his boney shoulders, while his arms were clothed with neon green sleeves. For a second he fell to his knees, ripping his old jeans more than they were before.

"Damn." He muttered watching the knee scrape bleed, then he turned his gaze around to see the old man was still chasing after him.

With a touch of pride he stood and ran off again, past the greenery of the park and it's colored flowers at to the tall stairwell that led out into the street. Taunting the old man to follow him with ever laugh and tease. He always had a way with his light chocolate eyes, a spark of defiance and determination, that seemed to make people pick him out as a suspect for all things gone wrong.  
Of course the ball through the old man's window had to be this kids doing, with or without the bat to prove it. That's just how it always was for the boy, but he grew to enjoy it.

Up the stairs he jumped, old rough sneakers hitting the steps two at a time. "Nananana!" He called back childishly.

Turning around he landed up top and stood a moment to watch the old man climbing up the stairs at a huffing slow pace. Now he wouldn't ever be able to catch him.

_"I can just_ disappear_ into the city scot-free as always!" _

Happy and sure of himself the boy turned on his heel to run off, his speed fast in case anyone had called the patrolling police to help out a poor old man whose window had been broken by a stray baseball and some kids. But when he turned around the kid found himself in a head on collision coarse with a small group of about five people. The closest one to him a young girl with bright pink hair and two triangular buns on top and short ponytails poofing out from them, her dark pink eyes widened at the realization of a run in she wouldn't be able to avoid.

Quickly he through the bat to the ground so that it would not hit anyone while he tried to stop his speedy feet. Throwing the baseball bat to the ground hadn't been a good idea. As soon as it clanked and bounced his feet rolled on top of the wooden surface for a moment before he fell onto the young pinkett with a loud slapping sound as the hit the concrete. The young boy let out a hiss of pain as he wrapped his arms around the girl and tried to block her impact with them causing him to skid on them.

For a second they locked eyes. "Sorry." He mumbled while she sent him an odd look.

"Chibiusa!" A tall blond proclaimed worriedly. The two looked alike, although where the younger one had pink hair, hers was blond with two regular buns on the side and long dangling ponytails.

"Hey! Brat!" The old man hollered finally making it up the stairs, bending over his knees to catch his breath.

"Aw damn it!" _"Persistent old man!"_ He stood and tried to run away mumbling a quick apology.

Before he could speed off again a hand reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt. "I don't think so, I believe this man is trying to ask you a question."

"Let go off me!" A crowd was gathering watching the good samaratin hold a rebellious kid while the old man caught up.

While trying to turn out of his grip the kids hat flew off and let lose long and curly black hair. It was no boy, but a girl. She panicked and reached out to grab her hat while it fell to the ground.

"Oh, I wondered if you were a boy or a girl, I couldn't really tell." Chibiusa commented awed.

"Uh, sir, did she bother you any?" The man holding her collar looked to be in his early twenty's.

He had a strong build and a deep friendly voice, his black hair parted over to the side on his forehead and deep dark brown eyes, almost black. A dark blue sweater made him look smart and sophisticated matched with his khaki pants.

"This brat-" the old man paused to catch his breath, white hair blowing in the slight breeze. "her and her gang have broken my windows for the last time! And I know it's always you who hits it!" He pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Hmph, he can't prove nothing!" Her eyes darted to her hat and the blond girl could see the longing in her eyes, as if she needed it desperately.

She then kicked the man behind her hard in the shin and for a brief second his hand loosened it's grip from the stun. When she turned to tell him off, their eyes met and a jolt flew down their spins in an almost painful wave of recognition. Her breath hitched and she took a frightful step back.

_"I know you..."_

_"My dreams, I know I've seen him in my dreams!"_

"You..." He broke off, head tilted, "Do I k-"

"Riku! Riku hurry up!" An older teen boy yelled off from the distance. While the crowd turned their heads to the sudden voice the young girl took off running again. Weaving in and out through the people and out into the street dogging the car as if it were a game as they honked at her. Until the shadows of an alleyway consumed her.

"Mamo-kun," The blond walked up to him and placed a loving hand on his arm. "Are you alright?"

A tall brunet steeped up close to them and chuckled behind her hand. "A kick like that can't seem to hurt Mamoru."

Another blond walked up to her group of friends, long hair spilling out and a walk much like a models. "Of course not Makoto-chan! Maybe he got struck by love." She fantasized.

"The girl wasn't any older than me Minako-chan." Chibiusa scolded her.

"Mamo-kun?"

"It's nothing Bunny. It just, felt familiar." To himself he thought, _"Almost as if I had run into again before we knew. The feeling of deja vu."_

Mamoru shook his head and went up to the old man who had picked up the forgotten bat and hat. "Sir, do you know her?"

The man let out a sigh. "The name is Daichi boy, and yes, in a way I do. Those kids belong to the orphanage on the other side of the park." His old gray eyes looked around at the busy streets and stores. The park was the cross point between business and home. On one edge was the business district, and since the park stretch out like a blob on the map, another side held many nice and fine homes. As well as an orphanage.

"An orphanage?" Mamoru knew all about an orphanage, and now he could place these events to the kid. They were just looking for attention.

"Yeah, they always walk past my house. I've seen some of them since they were toddlers, others as they came." He chuckled a little bit. "It's almost like a game now, but you see, my wife is sick and my anger got the better of me. I've never been truly so mad at them."

Daichi looked down to the bat. "But I do think I'll make them work for this back." A mischievous smile wormed its way onto his thin lips.

"Thank you for your help young man." He bowed slightly and turned to leave.

"W-wait!" Mamoru grabbed his arm. "That girl, who is she?"

Daichi seemed rather surprised by this, but figured the man should at least be allowed to know something about the girl who had just kicked him. "Riku. She the leader of their little operation. Always a handful, always in trouble, stubborn. She's a good kid at heart I believe."

"Thank you Daichi."

Bunny walked back up to her husband, a light blue skirt swaying just a bit as she moved. "Mamo-kun, do you think you know her."

"I think I do... that feeling, it wasn't ordinary. More like a memory from before."

The groups face dawned with realization. At one point or another they had all felt that painful jolt of memories rushing into them trying to stay down and forgotten. But who could this girl be?

"Do you think Luna and Artemis might know Usagi-chan?" Chibiusa questioned.

Makoto answered instead. "I'm sure they must."

Although Mamoru had hopes that they did, for some reason he doubted it. He also had this strange feeling of guilt, as if he should have done something important. And that important thing was meant for that little girl.

_"Who are you Riku?"_  
**#####**

**Okay! Nothing much, this isn't starting out juicy for a reason...but don't worry :)  
**

**I might go back to 1st person POVs instead of 3rd, it just seemed to work better in 3rd for the first few chapters. What do y'all think?  
**

**1st POV from the characters point of view.  
**

**or 3rd, how I've been doing it.  
**

**Please be sure to tell me! I'll start the next chapter on monday or tuesday.  
**

**Thanks for reading  
**

**Please review :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**So far I'm so happy at my response to this! thank you all very much XD  
**

**after this chapter I'm putting on the brakes though, so y'all will all have to wait while I upload my other fics. After the 2-3 chapter rule is complete, I'll go back around :)  
**

**Thanks for reading XD  
**

**PLease review  
**

**DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON  
**

**####  
**Ch.2

From my Nightmares

Riku lay in her bed that night, just one of the four girls who shared the room at the moment. Dull purple curtains were open revealing two bunk beds and a dirty floor covered in cloths, toys and books. The walls glimmered with the occasional poster shinning. Soft moonlight caressed the young girls faces, peaceful in sleep. All but one who lay on the top bunk to the left, her brows pinched in pain and her legs tangled through the covers as she squirmed.

_'Endymion...' Riku looked at her surroundings, a tall palace made of shining marble. _

_ The castle she walked through, s__he had never seen anything like it, but it was always so familiar. In her dreams she always came back to this spot. __Wide open hallways, long corridors and floors that were so clean she could see herself. Or something like herself._

_Never in her waking world did she wear any sort of dress, even to sleep. It was beautiful though, something most little girls would dream to have; fit for a princess. It was a simple white dress, with frills at the neck and cuffs that went halfway down her arms in a silky poof. The end trailed along the ground gracefully and the fabric felt smooth and soft against her legs. Riku smirked though, because at the knees were some grass stains. Strangely enough, n__o matter how old she was, she seemed to never grow older in the the dream, stuck forever as an eight year old girl. _  


___'Endymion! Brother, come back safely..' Riku could feel her body sigh sadly, and could feel the desperation coursing through her veins. But she could not change the feelings for someone she didn't know, she could not change the direction she was heading to. She could never change the horror that would soon to happen to this lovely place.  
_

___'Princess Alcina,' A guard bowed to her, dressed in a dark black suit and his sword to his side. His own midnight hair swayed with the wind. 'You should not be wondering the halls this late. Are you hungry? I shall get you a sn-'  
_

___'It is okay, I just wish to sleep in my brothers room tonight.' The guard seemed about to protest, ready to call her that strange name in that strange polite way.  
_

___'Just tonight. Please?' Riku could feel the smile on her lips as it curled so delicately.  
_

___However it did seem to please the man and he walked away with a short bow. As he disappeared she headed off to a wide garden. By instinct, Riku could tell this was not the direction to her brothers room, the Endymion boy. Instead she walked out of the building from behind one of its many pillars and shivered slightly as her bare feet met the cool cold marble of the wide staircase. In front of her eyes was a long wide pond, at least a few football yards long. At the end a tall pillar that pointed up to the stars, while the moon reflected into the pond.  
_

___'Mother Earth, your child comes forth. Please hear my words to you.' She walked to the end, picked up the front of her dress and dipped her feet in the pond, letting the cool wash over them before sitting down.  
_

___While watching the ripples she spokes again, lowering her hand into the water and letting a small rose petal float to the top. 'Mother Earth, may I see what my brother sees. May I see your first child?' She said respectfully, as if the Earth could truly hear her words and would respond.  
_

___The ripples around the rose cleared and she peered down as if watching a movie. It took a while, but soon she felt the salty tears fall down her cheeks and into the pond, the drops rippling out the picture like static.  
_

___'Endymion!' Riku sat there in horror, watching once again as a strong man with deep dark eyes and black hair stand heroically before a small blond princess._

___With his sword draw he attacked a dark entity, a black wave of power and cruel laughter that rand though the halls on the palace. She could only watch as he was stabbed and then the girl who he had protected as she stabbed herself in the heart if only to join the boy she loved once again. Screaming and crying the palace awoke in a frenzy while the young princess stared at her brothers dead body, but they were to late to do any good. The world soon faded in flash of white and through that bright void something reached to touch her, something dark reached to steal her soul._

"No!" She awoke with a loud scream. Trembling in her covers, her night cloths sticking tight to her body with sweat. The girls in the room groaned at the rude awakening and someone pounded on the wall beside her bed with a muffled yell.

The girl she shared the bunk with climbed up the small latter and leaned against her bed with a tired sigh, rubbing her eyes with a fist. Her wild red hair stuck out at all places and one green eye shone out at her while she rubbed the other.

"Riku?" The read head spoke softly in a shy voice. "Are you okay?"

Riku, not wanting anyone to worry over her, or to ruin anyone's sleep, nodded her head and gave a strained smile. "Yes, Hana, I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"Same?"

"Yes, the same one. It'll be fine. Go back to bed."

Hana yawned and gave her a nod. "Wake me if you can't sleep."

"Okay."

"Night."

"Good night..." Riku trailed off and laid back down listening for Hana's calm deep breathing.

When all was quiet again she rolled off to her side and stared at the crescent moon, thinking about the man who had stopped her earlier on that day. "He was from my dreams..." She mumbled.

_"No, that's no dream. It's just a nightmare." _She shivered. It was a horrible nightmare that had just made it into her waking world. Something in her told her not to get close to that man. That if she did, he'd die. He'd die again, and it would be her fault.

A clenched fist punched her pillow and she muffled her scream in it's fluff. _"I don't know him! I don't, I don't! It's not my fault, it's not real!"_

"I'm sorry End-" She began silently, then shook her head quickly to rid herself of these silly thoughts. "No... it's not real. And nothing will happen. I'll never see him again. It was just a nightmare."

"But nightmares can become real. It's time to awake, my daughter."

Riku sat up ad looked around her room for the strange silent, soft spoken voice. In the corner she could see a potted flower that probably belonged to Hana or Ai from the other bed. Squinting her eyes tight she was sure she could make out something, a form of light smoke. Almost like a fog, that walked towards her bed at a slow pace. Blearily she could make out the form of a woman fading in and out through the room..

As she opened her mouth to speak, or maybe even to scream, the fog rushed forth to her bed and stopped almost as if it was on top of her, surrounding her. When Riku tired to speak her, voice became lodged in her throat and all that came out was a small squeak. Dark purple eyes gazed at her from the nothingness and a hand placed itself on her forehead. A surprisingly strong and slender hand that pushed her down back into the bed. The blankets covered her body again, but no matter what she did she could not move or speak. Mostly, Riku just wanted to start screaming bloody murder for once in her life.

"Sssshhh, all will be fine my child, you shall be safe, I will not harm you. And for tonight you will not dream." A woman's melodic voice sang into her ear, soft and cooing like a bird. Calming down her body and mind. " all in good time can we get to know each other again. Sleep" Soft lips kissed replaced the hand on her forehead and gave it a quick mother like kiss.

Riku could do nothing else but obey, as she fell into a dreamless sleep for the first time in years.

**####**

**Y'all hate me or love me right now?  
**

**Who's the mysterious woman that talked to Riku? Can you guess? I bet you can't! XD It's a dare, go on and guess, let's see who gets it right.**

**Think Riku will go and look for Mamoru herself, or will he look for her?  
**

**oooo... ;)  
**

**I'll be back...as soon as I can to update... (might take a month or two...hopefully not, hopefully not longer.)**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Please review!  
**


End file.
